Usuario:Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West
center 240px Escucha lo de arriba, por favor. Bienvenido, ''' center ¡Hola! Soy Alyss, y... bueno. Bienvenidos a mi perfil. Antes lo tenía vacío sin códigos y mu' feo, pero la existencia de un concurso de perfiles me llevó a ponerlo bien, a ver si con un poco de suerte gano. Estuve peleándome bastante con los códigos, por si no se nota. Y bueno, como se habrá notado, no es que sea de esta wiki. Más bien de Fantendo. De hecho, soy moderadora ahí. Por aquí apenas estoy en el chat, pero quizá un día os sorprenda editando. Quién sabe. Y por si no se ha notado, me gusta mucho Zelena(?. Por eso habrá imágenes y gif suyos por sección, para decorar. Espero que haya quedado bonito y de vuestro agrado. Lo básico de mí es que soy de género femenino, por si no se ha notado, y de España. Aun así podéis verme a cualquier hora por el chat. Digamos que tengo unos cuantos amigos y me encanta hablar con ellos. Y diría que ya es suficiente, y que puedo dejar de soltaros rollos estúpidos que no os importan (??. Y bueno, ahora sí que empezamos con otras cosas. El perfil está dividido en secciones justo como este cuadro. (Por si alguien no lo había notado) (? center Escucha esto otro y para lo anterior, si ha dejado de sonar. 240px '''Sobre mí center Yoro Mi edad es un secreto, eso ya lo aviso (?. Pero soy legal, eso que lo sepa todo el mundo. Que por muy inmadura que parezca tengo al menos tengo permiso para estar aquí. ¿Y qué más puedo decir de mí? Pues, soy bastante despistada. A menudo te pregunto algo y no veo tu respuesta en el chat, aunque esté muerto. De hecho me es más fácil leer un chat que va rápido a uno que va a 1 mensaje por hora. Sí, es bastante raro, ¿no? Normalmente soy bastante "servicial"; me gusta ayudar a los demás siempre que tenga tiempo. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad? Al menos lo hago, aunque claro. También soy muy vaga(?. Y cómo hablar de mí en el chat. Soy random, lo aseguro. Casi siempre estoy diciendo cosas que a nadie le importan, ¿qué les vamos a hacer? Aunque si me prestas atención alguna que otra vez y me contestas, te trataré como si fueras mi dios(?. Soy muy fangirl, de hecho. Así que preparaos si queréis hablar conmigo de un tema que me gusta porque estoy segurísima de que no pararé 7u7(?. ¿Y qué decir de mi personalidad con mis amigos? Pues sí, soy tan extrovertida y loca como puede parecer a simple vista. No es tan fácil verme triste por el chat principal -porque a veces por mensaje privado parezco una emo-, pero sí enfadada. Me enfado de "picarme" bastantes veces, pero enfadarme seriamente rara vez. Y sobre todo, si te digo que no me puedes llamar de una forma, no me la llames o me pondré de mala leche. También quiero decir que me cuesta bastante hacer amigos, no soy la típica persona imán de otras personas (?. También puedo pasar desapercibida, aunque eso sí que es raro debido a que suelo llenar el chat con mensajes míos. Eso sí, cuando me conozcas bien a fondo dudo bastante que llegues a olvidarme. También me han dicho que soy muy directa, que no me voy con rodeos. Estoy orgullosa de ello, ya que pienso que dar vueltas y más vueltas a un mismo tema no sirve absolutamente para nada. A veces esto me hace un poco cruel, pero la mayoría de las veces acabo diciendo las cosas firmemente. Me suelo obsesionar con las cosas bastante rápido. En cuanto veo algo que me gusta, pues sigo y sigo con él hasta que empacho a todo el mundo con el tema. A veces no estoy en plan fangirl. Dad gracias a mi cerebro, que a veces también está empachado del tema y no quiere seguir con las mismas cosas. Mi mayor sueño, mi deseo desde que tengo doce años es ser escritora o filósofa. Lamentablemente no será muy posible. Si ya es difícil escribir un libro, imagina escribir un libro sobre filosofía que tenga éxito en estos tiempos. Es exasperante. Aun así, espero estudiar filosofía o literatura cuando crezca y llegar a ganar algo grande, como un premio o así. Sé que es aspirar a demasiado pero no se pierde nada por soñar. A lo mejor edito esto otro día, si alguien me dice que falta algo lo escribiré. Gustos center Sí, la que sale antes de Zelena es Ariel (? *'Juegos: '''Los juegos de plataformas o en los que algo te acaba persiguiendo me ponen muy nerviosa, por eso no juego a Mario. Sin embargo, me gusta más Sonic. Será porque como va tan rápido apenas se ven los enemigos. Mis favoritos siempre serán los de Profesor Layton o los de Ace Attorney, cualquiera de ese tipo me sirve. ¿Por qué? Son emocionantes, épicos, y no me sube la tensión cuando los juego. Hice una rima y todo, yey(?. También me encanta ver gameplays de juegos, sobre todo los de Pokémon o Ace Attorney. *'Libros: Me encanta leer. Mis favoritos son de esos que al principio puede que aburran un poco, pero luego puedes pasarte un montón de horas pasando sus páginas. Tengo tres favoritos; Carrie (De Stephen King), El Fantasma de la Ópera (De Gaston Leroux) y Los Miserables (De Victor Hugo). Mi cuento favorito, es El Mago de Oz. Aunque es todo por Zelena, ya que no seguiré viendo ese cuento como el mismo. (Culpa de Zelena, de Wicked y de la película de Disney) También me encanta la Sirenita, es una de mis favoritas de animación. Me parece simplemente genial. Antes amaba Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y me sigue gustando, pero ahora en menor medida. *'''Películas: Aquí solo puedo decir... ¡Tim Burton! Es el mejor. Bueno, sé que la Novia Cadáver/El Cadáver de la Novia/Corpse Bride es una basura de película, una estupidez o una copia barata de los chinos de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad/El extraño mundo de Jack/Nightmare before Christmas, pero siempre será mi favorita de Burton. Y como no, aquí no podían faltar Carrie, el Fantasma de la Ópera, Los Miserables, El Mago de Oz (Versión de personas de Disney) y el Jorobado de Notre Dame. Son películas que me han llegado al corazón, que me han hecho llorar. Pero no por los protagonistas, sino por los antagonistas. Carrie es la excepción. En serio, pobre chica. Siempre la adoré, con esa madre que tenía. Sufrió demasiado para ser tan joven. ¿Y quién diría que no soy una fangirl del Fantasma de la Ópera, de Erik? El mejor genio que habrá en mi corazón. Oh, y cómo hablar de Fantine, Valjean, Eponine, Cosette, Marius, los Thénardier... Son simplemente fantásticos. Pobre Theodora. En serio. Preferiré a Zelena porque es una auténtica villana y su historia me ha conmovido más, pero, oh. En serio. Ese estúpido Oz. Siempre es un idiota en todas las versiones, desde la de Wicked hasta la de Once Upon a Time. Y en el Jorobado de Notre Dame, siempre me parecerá que Quasimodo debió ser el verdadero héroe y no Febo. Al menos el resto de Francia se sintió cómodo con su presencia, y dejaron de tratarlo como un monstruo. Ojalá el Fantasma de la Ópera hubiera tenido la misma suerte. *'Actores/actrices: '''Mi actor favorito es Johnny Depp. Venga, ya. Venid todos en manada y matadme por no tener gusto, estoy preparada. Mi actriz favorita fácilmente puede ser Elena Bonham Carter. Respecto a las series, adoro al que hace de Sheldon (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo) y el de Como conocí a vuestra madre, el este que es homosexual. No me acuerdo del nombre, pero vi algunas actuaciones suyas en los Oscar y es el mejor. También amo a la actriz de Zelena, que es Rebecca Mader. *'Series: Muy obvio, Once Upon a Time es mi favorita. Estoy esperando a la segunda parte de la quinta temporada, la sacarán en marzo. Tendré demasiado hype, lo sé. También me encantaría ver Sherlock, puesto que también tiene buena pinta. Si American Horror Story no diera tanto miedo me atrevería con ella, pero soy demasiado miedica. *'Anime y manga: '''Adoro el anime y le manga. Mi favorito siempre, y digo siempre será Pandora Hearts. Curiosamente aun no me lo he terminado. Mi personaje favorito es Alyss (por eso me llamáis así en el chat, duh), pero también me encanta Echo/Zwei, Lily o Lotti. Mi segundo favorito siempre será, y digo siempre (? Rozen Maiden. En este sí que me vi el anime entero, los OVAs, los Omakes y el manga con todos sus capítulos. Me parece estupendo, puesto que no se va volviendo aburrido en cuanto avanza. Mis muñecas favoritas son Kirakishou y Suigintou, las chungas. Otros animes que me encantaría destacar, son Hetalia (Soy Bielorrusia, precisamente), Black Rock Shooter (sí, la adoro sea canción, juego, anime o manga) y creo que nada más. *'Música: '''Si no tienes ganas de leerte una Biblia, puedes pasar de esta parte(?. Me encanta el rock. Mi grupo favorito es Evanescence, pero Nirvana también me puede. Alguna que otra canción suelta de los Beatles me fascina con facilidad. También me encantan los musicales. Me he visto Wicked, El Fantasma de la Ópera (en película, inglés, en vivo), Los Miserables (película y musical grabado en YT), el de Carrie (en inglés) y Mozart l'Ópera Rock. Entre las canciones de todos estos, mi canción favorita hace un tiempo fue I dreamed a dream. Eso ya hace una idea de lo alegre que soy(?. También me encanta vocaloid. Aun no sé ni cuál es mi voz favorita, autor favorito, saga favorita o canción favorita. Entre las voces están CUL, Nana, Yukari v4 o VY1V4. Entre autores están Circus-P, Mothy/Akuno-P o Yuyoyuppe. El último tiene más bazas para ganar. Entre las sagas están Crazy NighT y Evillious Chronicles, y entre canciones... Demasiadas, creo. También me gusta UTAU, últimamente me estoy viciando con "Song of the pared Robot", que es de Teto. Mi UTAU favorito es Ritsu, pero también me gustan Ruko. No me gusta que marginen a Defoko x'DD. CeVIO ya me gustaba antes de que salieran ONE y las otras dos, cuando nadie quería descargarlo porque decían que sonaba robótico y mal. Aun así, me sigue gustando Satou Sasara, pero prefiero a ONE. Su voz es más suave y realista. Ahora toca esto 240px '''Citas de la wiki center Mira qué guapa soy xd (? Ninguna por ahora. Amiguis center Sí, esa es mi cara cuando veo que están en el chat (? No van por orden de si me caen mejor o peor, eso ya va con las estrellas. Simplemente como los vi en el chat o conforme se me fueron ocurriendo. Ahora. Cositas ' center SOY MALA NO MALVADA Ninguna por ahora x'DD '¿Sabías que... center Fruta bida tete. *odio el calor? *soy muy calurosa? *me avergüenzo con facilidad? *no me importa que me hagan shipps? *las preguntas parecen una pirámide de Egipto?(? *aun no he acabado esta sección?